ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
To The Rescued
They have return to the Castle Bugs: Have we... Mac: You're back! Tosh: Welcome Home! Mac: You finally made it back! Daffy: Mac and Tosh are here, so I think that means... Wile: We're really here! Tweety: It is! We're finally home! Our castle in the real world! They are Cheering Wile: Alright! We did it! Duck: (Voice) Can you guys, hear us? I'm glad you're back home. Bugs: Loud and clear, doo! We're here because of you. Thank you. Back at Hollow Bastion Duck: Well, I guess Ace and I were done now. Daffy: Huh? What are you saying? Duck: It's all over now That we figured out how to get rid of the bugs. The Journal will go back to the way it was. Right, Tweety? Twenty: Of course. It should return to how it was, when I first write everything down. Without those Bugs, the journal entries should appear back in their original state. Back at Hollow Bastion Duck: Yeah. The entries will reappear as they were before. And the all the red... will be rest. That means, the whole adventure we all shared... It will swept from our memories like it never happened. Back at the Castle Wile: Do you mean... you're gonna forget about the time we were together? Even all the things that we're talking about right now? Duck: (Voice) We are nothing but data. That's just the way it goes. Wile: No way They look sad Ace: (Voice) Bugs, can you hear me? Back at the Hollow Bastion Bugs: (Voice) Ace? Ace: Duck explained everything, I know it's not what we all would want, but guys, if that's the way everything's meant to be then.. Back at the Castle Daffy: I makes me sad. Tweety: You went through so much. You really helped us in the Datascape. Taking all of that away is such a... Back at Hollow Bastion Ace: Thank you. But you know, I'm fine with it. Besides, you won't be able to get rid of us that easy. Me and Duck, we will never go anywhere. We might lose some memories, but that doesn't matter when we've still got you guys. Our adventures will never be found in the journal, but you'll always find us in your hearts. No matter what gonna happen, we'll be right here. As long as you remember us, and everything that we've been through together... Well then, who knows? Back at the Castle Wile: Ace... Ace: (Voice) Well, we should sign off. I guess it's good bye for now. Give the "us" out there our best, alright? Then the Alarm is Beeping on the Monitor All: (Gasp) Bugs: What the! Data Recovery... 100% Data assembly complete. Glitch found in darkness. Awakening dark glitch. Delete Datascape YES/NO? Y- Ye- Yes Then everything is Shaking Duck: What is that? It's so powerful that I know! Can that be a bug? Wile: (Voice) What!? I though we got rid of them? Duck: I thought we did! I think that we miss one. Back at the Castle Daffy: Oh Great! What should we do? Duck: (Voice) This Message said it was going to delete the Datascape! We can't let something that powerful get loose. The journal data has to be locked! Bugs: But, then we're gonna a lose you and Dave, AND what was in the journal! We'll lose them all! Tweety: There is a problem for that. Sylvester and Black Doom is still inside the Datascape. We cannot delete them. Bug: They might be Villains to us. But we cannot let that happen to them. Duck: (Voice) Are you saying, locking the data is not an Option? Both world are stake? What can we do? Back at Hollow Bastion Ace: Oh boy... Guus! Don't worry! I'm coming! He ran off Duck: Ace? Hey? Stop? Are you insane?! Ace: I don't wanna leave them out there! You heard any Bus said. I gotta find Sylvester and Black Doom! Duck::But you don't know where they are! Ace: Then I'll just have to find them! Duck: Aren't you scared? All you memories, our entire existence, even this whole world could get erases! Ace::I'm scared. Why wouldn't I be? But, you know why I have to do that? Duck: Huh? And: You've been in my foot before. You've fought with no one beside you. Because you knew that was a lot less scary than just sitting around and waiting by yourself for the end to come. Duck, you once said: "What's important are the actions that you take." I don't know if there's any way that we can win, but I know... I've gotta at least have to try. He went off Category:Cutscenes